


~ P! Bob Duncan/Reader Sibling Dynamic !! ~

by breezybees



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Arson, Funny, Help, Jokes, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezybees/pseuds/breezybees
Summary: Its a cold day and your on a nice stroll with your best friend Bob Duncan,, what could go wrong?No pronouns, just cursesTW: TOO MUCH SWAGGG  !!%$%watch out for the swag
Relationships: Bob Duncan/Reader, P! Bob Duncan/Reader





	~ P! Bob Duncan/Reader Sibling Dynamic !! ~

was a cold winter day. You were walking out in the streets with none other than your best friend, Bob Duncan. You were shivering and started to rub your hands together for warmth.

Bob Duncan notices this and quickly gives you his jean jacket he was wearing because he's just that straight. You take it before eyeing him for a second, shrugging it on before grumbling "Just don't complain about being cold when your the one who decided to give me your jacket.."

He scoffs. "I'm never cold, I'm super manly and I crush all of the bugs with my exterminator physique."  
You cringe and look at him with a disgusted look on your face.  
"I feel sorry for your family," You say.

"Thats it give me the fucking jacket back." He says with an outstretched hand.  
"BOB DUNCAN YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON A PG DISNEY SHOW STOP BEING A LIL' BITCH" You scream and anime sprint away from him. He, however, catches up by sonic running ahead of you. 

"BOB DUNCAN THATS NO FAIR"  
"GIMME MY JACKET"  
"NO!"  
"I WILL TELL AMY DUNCAN YOU DIDNT GIVE ME MY JACKET BACK"  
"THE FUCK YOU WILL-" You sprint away, Bob Duncan quickly following you.

He whips out a can of bug spray.  
Your eyes widen in terror as you start to take off the jacket  
"Bob Duncan... don't do this.."  
"Gimme the jacket."

You snicker, now holding the jacket in your hands. You sit down, bring out a lighter from your pocket and light it, all the while menacingly staring at Bob Duncan.

"Don't. You. DARE."

You chuckle darkly as you light it on fire in front of you. 

"NOOOO MICHELLE GAVE ME THAT!!"

You pause. "As in Obama?"

"YES,, DIPSHIT!"

"Fuck, my b"

He screams an agonizing scream and starts crying. He collapses to the ground and holds his face. After a few minutes of him bawling and you staring at him whilst he's crying, he looks up at you angrily. 

"IM CALLING THE POLICE YOU ARSONIST!"

"Bob Duncan c'mon dont be so angry dawg. It was a joke..."

He did not think so.

He fucking called the cops on you and next thing you know you were in the back of a cop car waving at a angry Bob Duncan.

He bails you out after like 30 minutes of roasting you at the county jail.

"What a loser, being held in bars Bahahah"

"Says the one who is contantly iN bArs, you alcohal addicted bitch."

"what the fuck did you just say to me."

Okay it wasn't just 30 minutes because you made him angry and he made you sit and wait there until the next day...  
The little bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry... thoughts???


End file.
